The present invention relates: to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device; and for example to a technology effectively applicable to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device having an electrically rewritable nonvolatile memory.
In Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. Hei2 (1990)-27660 (Patent Literature 1), a technology related to a light amplification type resist is described.
Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-29662 (Patent Literature 2), disclosed is a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device: having at least a first interlayer insulating film 6 and a second interlayer insulating film 4 comprising a low permittivity film over a substrate; and including the processes of forming a via hole 9 with a first resist pattern 1a formed over the second interlayer insulating film, applying organic stripping treatment by an organic stripping liquid containing an amine component, and thereafter forming a second resist pattern 1b over the second interlayer insulating film. Then it discloses that, before a second antireflection film 2b of a second resist pattern lower layer is applied after wet treatment, at least one of annealing treatment, plasma treatment, UV treatment, and organic solvent treatment is applied, the amine component hindering the catalytic action of acid generated in a resist during exposure is removed, and thus the resolution of the second resist pattern 1b is prevented from deteriorating.